


Snow Leopard || Banana Fish Continuation

by uchihakind



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Continuation, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rewriting Banana Fish, im so sad, non Canon, this ruined me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihakind/pseuds/uchihakind
Summary: This story is inspired by the end of Banana Fish. The anime was left open ended, so I've decided to write how I think it should be carried out.--I do not own Banana Fish or any of the characters. This is a fan continuation, and is not canon.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 22





	Snow Leopard || Banana Fish Continuation

Ash and Eiji deserved better. They really did.

\---

The ache in his abdomen woke him with a start. He was hot, and a thin layer of sweat clung to his pale skin. Aslan Jade Callenreese lay there on the hospital bed, sporting a deep stab wound. He remembers passing out with memories of his beloved Eiji Okumura. His body felt like lead, and his head was too heavy to move. His eyes were dull and droopy, and moved about the room as if searching for something, for someone even. He had very nearly escaped death. The hospital bill would be expensive for sure….

He wasn’t alone, however. Flowers and cards adorned his hospital room, pictures of him and Eiji taped to the wall above his bed. What day is it? How long has Eiji been gone? He was unable to run to him, to stay with him. To escape the life he lived in trade for one of warmth and joy that only his black cat could bring. Images flashed in the bed-ridden boy’s mind. Blanca, Sing, Golzine and most of all, Banana Fish. His lips mustered only the faintest of a smile. It was hilarious to him, Eiji’s first time in America being one filled with violent crime. They grew close in the time they had together, and Eiji had never once given up on him. 

Movement in the corner of the room tore Ash’s eyes from the table of roses and cards he was staring at. It was none other than Sing, hunched in a chair with his face in his hands. Ash made a strangled noise, it wasn’t very loud, but it was enough to catch the attention of the younger boy. The dark haired boy’s head snapped up to look into Ash’s jade eyes. A wide smile crossed his face, with tears pooling in his eyes. He ran the short distance it was to Ash’s bedside.

“Ash!” he exclaimed.

“....” Ash couldn’t speak just yet, but a soft smile adorned his lips. 

“I’ll… I’ll go get a doctor. Max was here not too long ago, I’ll call him as well,” and with that, Sing left the room.

Ash was alone in his room, but he was alive, even if barely. His hand staggered in an upward motion, as if reaching for the sky. He looked at his fingers, and shifted them into a weak palm. He would find Eiji again, even if it cost him his life once more. Unwelcomed tears were sliding down his face, but for once, he didn’t feel weak. He felt warm at the thought of seeing Eiji again. He would have to ask Max for contact with Ibe as soon as possible. 

\---

His mouth was dry, he concluded. His hair had grown longer, so he had to have been out for a while, he deduced once more. How long had it been? Did that bastard Lao get discovered? It didn’t matter, he was aware of his safety. Max, Sing and others would protect him at all costs. And to speak of the devil, a huffing form rushed into the room. Max Lobo.

“Ash!” Max repeated similarly to Sing. “You’ve been asleep for forever!” 

Jessica shortly followed in behind him, sporting an equally joyful and sorrowful expression.

Seeing Max, however, caused Ash’s sleepy eyes to shoot open.  _ Eiji’s letter. Where was it? _ His frail form moved upward into a slouch, Max looking at his strained motions worriedly. 

“Th-the letter…,” Ash spoke.

“The letter?” Max took a moment, and Ash nodded. “Ah!  _ That  _ letter,” he concluded.

“Give me a moment.”

Ash stayed silent as Max slung the bag off of his shoulder and dug into it. He carefully pulled out a manila file, and handed it over to the younger man.

“It's got some of your blood on it, but we preserved it. It was from Eiji, afterall. We thought you would appreciate it,” Max told him.

Ash thanked him, and opened the file given to him. Max was right, it was a bit splotched. Tears he had shed reading it and blood decorated the page, but it wasn’t unreadable. He read it through again, feeling the same emotions he did when he first read it. Even the plane ticket was there. He was truly emotional, and couldn’t hold back the feelings he was experiencing.

He openly sobbed as Max and Jessica looked at him lovingly. They saw him as a son, and felt for him. Jessica linked her fingers with Max’s own as they watched the boy tremble over the papers he had been given. Ash calmed relatively quickly, muttering a quick apology for his slight outburst. He was in a vulnerable state, and no one could hold that against him.

“Could...Could I get some water,” he croaked out.

\---

His room was filled with more people now. He looked about the room, making conversation with those who cried for him and stayed by his side. No Blanca. No Shorter. And no Eiji. He knew Eiji wouldn’t be back for a long time, but he still wished to see the other man’s loving eyes once more. 

“Max,” Ash spoke up.

Max looked over to him, expectantly.

“Are you still in contact with Ibe?” Ash asked.

Max looked surprised, and to be fair, he was. Ash left Eiji in the hospital that day with no explanations or anything. He was, in fact, still in contact with Ibe, how could he not be? The adventure they had all experienced together was one that forged a life-long bond. 

“Good. Get me in contact with Eiji,” Ash commanded. 

The people in the room looked at him respectfully, but they all shared one thought. His mind was always on that funky Japanese boy, wasn’t it? It was nice though, they knew Ash lived a life of suffering. They knew he lived through constant misery, and if that guy across the world was his solace, then so be it. Ash has his reasons, as does everyone else, and that’s okay.

\---

As excited as Ash was, he was terrified. He was afraid of contacting Eiji again. Would Eiji forgive him? He wasn’t necessarily sure if there was anything to give, but guilt still weighed heavy on his heart. He knew deep down, however, that Eiji understood him regardless of the faults he bore. 

Max handed his phone over to Ash, Ibe’s number already on screen. Ash sighed, and pressed the call button. The phone was up to his ear, and few rings passed before the man on the other side picked up.

“Max!” the older man began.

“Not Max,” Ash smirked a bit.

Ibe was quiet, and from the other side, he was astonished. He was in awe of contact from Ash Lynx himself. 

“Is Eiji with you?” Ash questioned.

“He is, but he’s asleep. Would you like me to wake him?”

“Ah, um…” he mulled over for a moment, “No, it’s alright, you don’t need to,”

However, somewhere in Japan, the young Eiji Okumura staggered out of his room. He rubbed his eyes, pink sweatshirt hanging loosely off his form. 

“Who is calling, Ibe-san?” he asked tiredly. 

“See for yourself,” and with that, Ibe handed the phone over to the lad. 

“Moshi moshi!” Eiji said, in a cheery, yet tired voice. 

The breath was knocked out of Ash. That voice. It was almost angelic, and to be fair, Eiji was an angel to him. He was light itself, and he shone on Ash without hesitation or judgement. 

“Eiji…” 

“Ash! Is that really you?!”


End file.
